


Шепот

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), ptitza_ga



Series: Визуал R - NC-17 [3]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: 10 процентов хуя, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, NSFW Art, OZDZ - Freeform, Romance, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptitza_ga/pseuds/ptitza_ga
Summary: Сегодня с банановым вкусом.
Relationships: Рудольф Вебер/Йонге Далине
Series: Визуал R - NC-17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903585
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Шепот

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://images2.imgbox.com/21/e9/M82GgiwH_o.jpg)


End file.
